Rosalind Deans
}} Rosalind Deans is a former exotic dancer, a top notch escort from a government approved agency. Rosalind is originally from the Island of El Hierro where illegal experiments were performed on her and she was abused both mentally and physically, which in turn gave her the ability to "transform" herself into Black Queen. However, it has been continually argued that she got her powers of the Black Queen after coming in contact with The Orb; an ancient magical artifact. Personality Appearance Gallery Transformed rose.jpg|Transformed State rose daw.jpg|Human form. black queen.jpg|Slowly becoming the Black Queen rose normal.jpg|Visiting a client. Deans_transformed.jpg|Taken over by her other personality Seductive_nature.jpg|Seductive side. Rose_swining.jpg|thumb|Using her hair to swing by the city. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation': Rosalind when in danger will automatically turn into Black Queen, this process cannot be stopped or controlled. Although, she typically transforms only when in danger but Blue Tiger has supplied her with special pills that allow her to transform at any given time. **'Transformed State/Black Queen Powers': As her normal self, her only power is to transform into the Black Queen, however, as the Black Queen, she has multiple powers. ***'Superhuman Strength': As the Black Queen, Rosalind's musculature, connective tissues and skeletal structure are augmented to levels far beyond those of ordinary humans. This, in turn, grants her supernatural strength. When she first transformed, she was able to lift a little over 12 tons at her peak. After mastering her powers, she became capable of lifting in excess of 20 tons at relative ease. ***'Superhuman Durability: Rosalind's transformed physique is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than a normal human. Rosalind's skin is able to resist penetration wounds from high caliber bullets or blades composed of most conventional materials. Rose is also physically durable enough to withstand multiple blows from meta-humans with super strength and take a little to no damage. ***'Superhuman Stamina': In her Black Queen form, her musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 50 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. ***'Superhuman Speed': Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She can at least run and move at the speed of 60 mph if not more. ***'Superhuman Agility': Black Queen's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ***'Aquatic Adaptation/Respiration': Rosalind as Black Queen has a unique body structure that grant her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. She can breathe in both water and air and is capable of staying underwater as long as she feels like and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again. ***'Metallic Claws/Gauntlets': Rosalind possesses a single, retractable claw at the tip of each finger. The claws have a razor sharp edge and are capable of cutting material as durable as bone. It is possible that his claws can cut much tougher material as well, but it's unknown at present. It has been confirmed that the gauntlet itself is the part of her modified body and as such, cannot be removed without cutting off her arms. Her gauntlets are also seemingly bulletproof and resistant to cold temperature. Each gauntlet can also channel and discharge bio-electricity, in controlled short bursts. These bioelectric blasts can stun fully grown men for quite sometime. ***'Energy Blasts': Rosalind can channel limited amounts of radioactive black colored energy from her palms. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 200-10,000 degrees Fahrenheit. ***'Sonic Scream': She can emit a high pitch scream sufficient to kill a fully grown man. ***'Prehensile Hair': Rosalind has complete control over every strand of her hair. She can alter, grow, change the color and texture of her hair. She can use her hair as an extension of herself, like an appendage. Her hair can be used by her to propel herself through the air for a short period of time as well as block incoming physical attacks. ****'Tricho-Chromakinesis': Rosalind as Black Queen can change her hair color at any given moment. Abilities *'Skilled Seductress': As a former exotic dancer and current escort, Rosalind knows how to seduce men easily. *'Bilingualism': Rosalind is capable of speaking both Spanish and English. Weakness *'Power Absorption': *'Dissociative identity disorder': *'Uncontrollable Sexual Urges When Transformed''' Trivia *Rosalind was originally supposed to be a drug dealer who used her body, intellect and seduction skills to get what she wants. * She has served both as an ally and as an opponent for the Spectre. Rosalind as the Black Queen, also admits to have had an one night stand with him.